Mirror Revelations
by brumal
Summary: Being so stubborn and secretive toward each other there are a lot of things that they have no idea about. Now it's time to confess but what's the point? Isn't it too late? Maybe it is but they don't care. [ShonenAi, SasuNaru, TwoShot, First Person View]
1. Naruto's View

**A/N: Okay everyone, have fun reading this. Part one out of two. No _According to the Rules_ yet. You just got a chapter the other day. Give me some rest, yeah?**

** Beta-read by Nadramon.**

**---**

You have no idea how much I liked your face. How you would twist it when you are disgusted or shocked, or keep it smooth when you are calm, or how it's so relaxed when you're unconscious or sleeping. I even like the way your face is when you're angry at me, because you look so hilarious sometimes. Keep it that way long enough and maybe it'll stick.

You have no idea how much I liked your dark eyes. The way they would flicker and look around, always uncaring. But when I got you angry, they always held an inextinguishable flame. It was then when I noticed that you never glared at someone else like that. You glared, yes, but never the way you glared at me.

You have no idea how much I liked your hair. Although it was strange and spiked in the back, giving you the most ridiculous chicken-butt hair ever, it was still very beautiful. I liked the way it shone blue in the light and how your bangs would whip around in a strong breeze. I liked the way they covered your eyes sometimes when you were looking down. And I would also learn to like the softness of it all.

You have no idea how much I liked your skin. It was always so pale and smooth. And even when you were marred with scratches and wounds, it was still pretty in your own weird way. Yet everyday, you furrowed that skin up, just to give me a glare with your eyes, and your hair sticking to your face as the wind blew by. Perhaps one day, I will learn to love the warmth of your skin as well.

You have no idea how much I liked your smirk. Such an arrogant smirk, but I've noticed that you never gave it to anyone else except for me. I don't care if it was always one of your "I'm better than you" smirks or maybe a "See, I was right all along" smirks. I still liked them. Because I knew that you never smiled to anyone else.

You have no idea how much I liked your touch. Even though the only time I could feel it was when you hit me or accidentally brushed by me, I didn't care. I've noticed that your punches aren't as hard at time, and your kicks always "miss", and your grip on my arms would sometimes linger a little too long. And sometimes, I find you "accidentally" brushing up against me dozens of times a day.

You have no idea how much I liked your voice. Though the only time I could hear it was when you were retorting or yelling or arguing with me, I didn't care. Sometimes your voice was so comforting. It has always been so deep and smooth, as if you would never mess up your sentences. And that's the way I liked it, despite the fact that it always lacked emotions.

You have no idea how much I liked your small "Hn"s. You never spoke much, except when you're arguing with me, but always reply with a small "Hn." Always like that. And it annoyed the guts out of me, but I learned to like it. Such a small and insignificant thing, but it sounded so _endearing_ sometimes. For once I listened long enough, I found that the "Hn" you gave me was always accompanied with a small smirk or a tone of amusement.

You have no idea how much I liked you calling me "dobe." When we always had fights and quarrels and every other word we said was "dobe" or "teme." And Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and everyone else would sigh and roll their eyes at us. Then they would back away as we fought.

You have no idea how I liked your blush. I've only seen it once or twice, but it's funny when you blush. How you turn away stubbornly and deny whatever you just said or did. Then your eyes would close and you would stick your nose in the air. It makes me want to hug you and laugh in your ear, making you blush even more.

You have no idea how much I liked your eyelashes. Now, don't go freaking out on me because I used to watch you when you fell asleep… I'm pretty sure you've done so too, so shut it. I really like how they fan out when you're asleep… And how prickly and soft they are when I run my fingers across them. And when you wake up and yawn, those tears that get caught in them are so shiny…

You have no idea how much I _liked _you.

How I liked the way you walk, or the way you breathed, or the way you looked at things, or fell asleep, or turned red when you were mad, or laughed softly when you were happy…

You have no idea how much I _loved_ you.

How I loved the way you pretended not to care, or grimace when you said something you weren't supposed to say, or the way you would grudgingly smile when I joked with you, or the way you would say "I hate you" so many times to me it was almost automatic.

You have no idea how much I want you back.

How I loved the way you accidentally muttered "I love you" to me when you drank sake instead of water, or the way you sigh when I go away, or the way you looked at me when I fought you to keep you here.

You have no idea how much I want you back…

How I loved the way you grinned at me when we were young, or how you would ignore me when the girls were around, or the way you would smack me on the head when I said something wrong.

Sasuke, you have no idea how much I want you back, just so that I can love you all over again.


	2. Sasuke's View

**A/N: Here's the second and last chapter to this two-shot. I hope you guys like it, but judging from the number of reviews, I sorta doubt that. XD Anyway, here it is. You guys want to read _According to the Rules_, huh? Sorry, I'm busy procrastinating on it right now. :cough:**

**Beta-read by Nadramon **

**---**

You have no idea how much I liked your face. It was always scrunched up in a weird expression. The way it would go lax when you were sleeping or the way it would pale when you were shocked. Or perhaps how green you would turn when you finally realized you drank spoilt milk _again_.

You have no idea how much I liked your eyes. They were bright enough to make me go blind, however I enjoyed the way they shined. The way they sparkled when you were happy and shone in the dark when you were contemplating. And sometimes they would fill with tears when you were sad. But the thing I liked most about your eyes was the way they looked at me. How deep and wonderful they were… And I knew I was the only person you would look at with those eyes that way.

You have no idea how much I liked your hair. It was such an annoyingly bright yellow, bright enough to burn out my retinas. But they always looked so soft in the sunlight. And it was rather amusing to see your hair fly around when a particularly vicious gust broke through. But when you were feeling lowly, it was always your hair that would obscure your features away from everyone.

You have no idea how much I liked your skin. Such a dark tone it held, as if you were always in the sun. A shine that radiated off you like a heat-lamp of sorts made me want to hold you, so that I wouldn't feel so cold inside. It always made me look sick and pale, but I didn't care. And the way it would shine when you were wet from falling into yet_ another_ stream.

You have no idea how I liked your grin. You had _such_ a stupid grin. Your teeth would all show when you grinned like the idiot you were… But it was the only thing that made me remotely happy each day. Yet it was that very same grin that hid all your emotions when you were feeling depressed or didn't want anyone to know how much pain you were in.

You have no idea how much I liked your touch. Most of the time I felt it was the result of a punch or a kick, but I easily brushed that off. Sometimes when you weren't paying attention, I used to hold you down longer than necessary, but you were always such a dobe, I bet you didn't even know. And when you weren't paying attention, I always managed to touch you, if only feel you again.

You have no idea how much I liked your voice. So obnoxiously loud and irritating… Yet sometimes it was all I needed to stop feeling alone again. But I couldn't let you see that. I couldn't let anyone else see that. So I yelled at you for being such a dobe and began petty arguments with you all the time. I miss that now.

You have no idea how much I liked your "dattebayo"s. It annoyed every to their last wits, but somehow, it was charming. It was what made you, you. After all, nobody else said that. And I picked up on a small thing while listening to you talk. Every time I'm around, you say "dattebayo" an awful lot more.

You have no idea how much I liked you calling me "teme." It was just the two of us and our two pet names. How ridiculous it might sound, to like the way you called me teme, but still, I liked it very much. Even though you ticked me off half the times, I still remember how many times you screamed that at me when you were actually worried about me.

You have no idea how much I liked your blush. You looked even more absurd with your face all red. And you would start blubbering and getting all your words mixed up and you would turn even redder. Or sometimes, you would look away from me and stare at the ground, scuffing the dirt with your sandals. Many times I wanted to laugh at you, but that was not possible. Because nobody could know.

You have no idea how much I liked your eyelashes. I've always been fascinated with the color of them. It's strange to think that your eyelashes are just the same color as your hair. All the time when you fall asleep, I take the opportunity to gaze at them, just to marvel at you even more. But when tears clung onto them after you cried again, they didn't seem so appealing anymore.

You have no idea how much I _liked _you.

How you walked with your arms swinging around wildly, or when you sucked in your breath and screamed at someone, or when you stared at something that caught your interest, or when you fall over from exhaustion, or when you run away when you're angry, or when you guffaw when you're in a great mood.

You have no idea how much I _loved_ you.

How you always got into my business, or start stuttering when I make you say something embarrassing, or when you roll your eyes when I don't laugh at your lame jokes, or the way you'd say "I hate you too" before even thinking twice about it.

You have no idea how much I want to go back.

How you tried to drag me back to Konoha, how you start to frown when I walk away from you and make you seem like a fool, or the way you looked at me when I'm doing something you couldn't do.

You have no idea how much I want to go back…

How you attacked me when we were younger, or how you would act jealous when I shunned you, or the way you would stick out your tongue when I insult you.

Naruto, you have no idea how much I want to go back, just so that I can love you all over again...


End file.
